Springtrap
Ale znaleźliśmy go! Tego prawdziwego... Zapewne gdzieś go widzisz. - Phone Dude Noc 2 we Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Ktoś używał jednego z kostiumów. Mieliśmy ich kilka na zapleczu, taki żółty... Ktoś go używał... - Phone Guy Noc 6 we FNaF2 - Możliwe, że chodziło mu o kostium Złotego Freddy'ego lub Springtrap'a. Springtrap lub Spring Bonnie (z pol. Sprężynowa pułapka lub Sprężynowy Bonnie) jest głównym antagonistą w grze "Five Nights at Freddy 3" Scott'a Cawton'a. Wygląd Springtrap to animatronik-królik o otyłej sylwetce i ciemnozielonym kostiumie. Jako, że został znaleziony 30 lat po zamknięciu Pizzerii. Z powodu wypadku z Purple Guy'em i starości jest bardzo obniszczony. Ze stóp jest zdarty kostium pokazując endoszkielet i resztki nóg Purple Guy'a. Wyżej jest początek nóg składający się z postrzępionego materiału, z którego zwisają kable. Dalej, nad kolanami oraz na łydkach są dwie większe dziury przez, które widać parę sztywnych kabli oraz endoszkielet kolan. Dolna część brzuch jest rozerwana, a nad nią jest środkowy i ciemniejszy brzuch na którym jest dziura przez, którą widać płuca lub serce nieszczęsnego Purple Guy'a. Nad dziurą jest jeden, mały guzik. Na obu barkach są dwie szerokie odstępy, przez które widać niezidentyfikowane części ciała. Springtrap jako jedyny animatronik ma pięć palców. Ma szczękę z nieco zielonkawymi zębami oraz lekko przekrzywiony nos. Posiada okrągłą głowę z dwiema króliczymi uszami, w tym jeden przełamany na pół. Jego szare lub ciemnozielone oczy są bardzo wysuszone. Zachowanie Podczas dnia, Springtrap jest główną atrakcją w domu strachów, ale nie wiadomo co robi konkretnie. Jednak począwszy od nocy 2, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z ochroniarzem. Żeby się do nas dostał musi przejść przez wszystkie lokacje dostępne na monitorze zaczynając zwykle od Pokoju numer 10, a czasami też od Pokoju numer 9 , Pokoju numer 8 lub w rzadkich przypadkach w Pokoju numer 7. Może również wejść do wentylacji zaczynając od Wentylacji numer 11, wtedy słychać dźwięk podobny do buczenia lub tukotu. Plik:Springtrap w wentylacji.ogg Wraz z następnymi nocami, będzie poruszał się coraz szybciej i będzie coraz trudniejszy do kontrolowania. Na dodatek przycisk "Play Audio", który jest jedyną obroną przed tym animatronikiem będzie się psuł szybciej z każdą nocą. Jak wspomniano powyżej jedną rzeczą, która nas chroni jest to przycisk "Play Audio". Polega na prostej zasadzie - Jeśli Springtrap wyjdzie z pokoju i przejdzie do następnego (np. Z pokoju numer 6 do pokoju numer 5), możemy za pomocą tego przycisku sprawić, że z powrotem wróci do po poprzedniego. Ta mechanika przedłuża jego drogę i zakłóca jego chodzenie. Dzięki temu jest szansa, że w ogóle nie wejdzie do biura i stróż nocny przetrwa aż do końca nocy. Począwszy od kiedy dotrze do Pokoju numer 5 można usłyszeć jego głuche jęki lub ciężkie oddychanie. Plik:Jęczenia Springtrap'a.ogg Również może wejść do wentylacji. W takim przypadku należy zablokować wentylacje przez podwójne kliknięcie, w której się znajduje nim wejdzie do biura przez Wentylacje numer 15. Jeśli uda mu się dotrzeć do biura, zostaniemy z jumpscare'owani i przegramy grę.Plik:Scream3.ogg Historia Springtrap był animatronikiem z pierwszej restauracji. Był to animatronik sprężynowy czyli mógł działać jako zwykły animatronik oraz służyć jako kostium. Uznano jednak, że jego mechanizm jest niestabilny (prawdopodobnie po zmiażdżeniu pracownika) i ukryto go w pokoju, który później zabito deskami. Był w tym pokoju przez mniej więcej 30 lat. Springtrap był tylko maszyną i nie było w nim duszy. W pokoju był przez całą grę.Tuż po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pojawił się Purple Guy. Otworzył pokój ze Springtrapem i użył go jako kryjówki. W mini-gierce po nocy 5 Purple Guy chowa się do stroju Springtrapa, by się ochronić przed duszami dzieci. Lecz gdy do niego wszedł został zmiażdżony i tak powstał Springtrap. Po 30 latach pracownicy znaleźli Springtrapa i użyli go jako atrakcji Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction . Ciekawostki * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię (Springtrap), był przez fanów nazywany Golden Bonnie i Hybryda. * Czasami gracze nazywali go Salvage, co znaczy "złom" lub "odzysk" . * Ze słów Phone Guy'a możemy wnioskować, że pierwotnie nazywał się Spring Bonnie. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na CAM 04 widnieje prawdopodobnie jego portret zrobiony z papierowych talerzy oraz serpentyn. * W Zachodnim Korytarzu we FNaF1 widnieje rysunek, który dla niektórych może być Springtrap'em. Jednak ten rysunek jest niebieski, a Springtrap zielony. Najprawdopodobniej to po prostu brzydko narysowany Bonnie. * Sprężyny Springtrap'a był pułapką dla Purple Guy'a. Stąd Spring (Sprężynowa) trap (pułapka). * Springtrap jest 3 najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem (Po Mangle i Bonniem) * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie ma w grze żadnego odpowiednika. Może nim być Bonnie. * Podczas nocy bardzo rzadko mogą wystąpić sceny z Springtrapem (patrz - Galeria). * Phone Guy podczas nocy 1 wspomina o sekretnych pokojach. Dowiedział się o nich od człowieka projektującego jeden z budynków. Kamery w nich były wyłączone, a same pokoje były zabite deskami. Być może w jednym z nich znaleziono Springtrapa. * Kiedy podświetlimy gazetę po nocy 6, zobaczymy tam zniekształconą twarz Springtrapa. * Springtrap jest drugim animatronikiem, który ma dwa Jumpscare. Pierwszy - Wejdzie do biura normalnie. Drugi - Wejdzie do biura przez wentylacje. Drugim animatronikiem jest Freddy z FNaF1. * Najprawdopodobniej sprężyny w Springtrapie zatrzaskiwały się stopniowo, inaczej śmierć Purple Guy'a nastąpiłaby natychmiast i scena jego śmierci z minigierki nie byłaby możliwa. Galeria Lokacje SpringtrapCam01.png|Springtrap w Pokoju numer 1 SpringtrapCam02BLights.png|Springtrap w Pokoju numer 2 SpringtrapCam03B.png|Springtrap w pokoju numer 3,druga pozycja SpringtrapCam03A.png|Springtrap w pokoju numer 3 37lVp12.jpg|Springtrap w Pokój numer 4 SpringtrapCam04B.png|Springtrap w Pokoju numer 4 - Druga Pozycja SpringtrapCam05ALights.png|Springtrap w pokoju numer 5 SpringtrapCam06BNoLights.png|Springtrap w Pokoju numer 6 SpringtrapCam09B.png|Springtrap w Pokoju numer 9 - Pierwsza Pozycja SpringtrapCam09A.png|Springtrap w Pokoju numer 9 - Druga Pozycja Springtrap w CAM 10.png|Springtrap w Pokoju numer 10 - Pierwsza Pozycja Springtrap w pokoju numer 10, druga forma.png|Springtrap w Pokoju numer 10 - Druga Pozycja Spring trap fnaf 3.jpg Wentylacje Springtrapcam11.png|Springtrap w wentylacji numer 11 Springtrap w Wentylacji numer 12 (FNaF3).png|Springtrap w wentylacji numer 12 SpringtrapInVent3.png|Springtrap w wentylacji numer 13 Inne Sceanka.jpg|Pierwsza scenka z Springtrap'em Acaenka 2.jpg|druga scenka ze Springtrap'em 3 Springtrap.jpg|trzecia scenka z Springtrape'm 4 Springtrap.png|czwarta scenka z Springtrape'm Spring Trap w minigierce.gif|Springtrap w minigierce, po 5 nocy Springtrap.gif|Jeden z teaserów Springtrap'a Spring Trap za drzwiami.jpg|Springtrap za drzwiami SC20150427-113818.png|Springtrap i Phantom Mangle za szybą (na wersji mobilnej) Springtrap_Sprite_Gif.gif|Springtrap w minigrze Stage01 Plakat Springtrap'a w Pokoju numer 10.png|Plakat Springtrap'a Springtrap po wyjściu z wentylacji.gif|Springtrap Jumpscare po wyjściu z wentylacji SpringtrapJumpscareLeft.gif|Springtrap Jumpscare Papierowy Bonnie.png|Papierowa wersja Springtrap'a Ikona FNaF3.png|Springtrap na ikonie FNaF3 Spring trap za szybą fnaf 3.jpg Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Bonnie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki sprężynowe Kategoria:Springtrap